I Wasn't Supposed To Fall In Love
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: When her small country is invaded Princess Michelle Rosalinda must go undercover in America as Mitchie Torres. The one thing she didn't expect was to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie's Point of View

I'm Michelle Rosalinda, princess of a small country. I'm the heir to the throne and I take the throne when I turn 18 in 9 months. Before I can take the throne I must marry. My parents were throwing me a ball in a while to decide my future husband. I'm sure I could find someone that I'd be fine spending the rest of my life with. I couldn't wait to take over my beautiful country.

"Michelle Rosalinda!" I heard someone call. I got out of bed and stretched quickly. A maid walked in and started making my bed.

"Your mother and father have left for awhile," she informed me.

"For what?" I asked as I walked into my closet to change.

"It's not my place to tell you, miss," the maid said. I finished getting ready and walked downstairs. Before I had gotten far I was grabbed by our head of security.

"You must come with me," he said and started pulling me outside.

"What's going on?" I asked, "Are Mother and Father okay?"

"They're fine but your safety has been put in jeopardy," he said. He put me in a helicopter and said, "This'll take you to an airport where a private jet is waiting." When I got to the private jet, a man was standing there.

"Princess," he said and walked me inside.

"Tell me what's going on," I ordered.

"Your country has been invaded. Your parents have decided that it would be best for you if you stay undercover with a family in America until further notice," he said, "You will be known as Mitchie Torres and be staying with a family."

"Where are Mother and Father?" I asked.

"In a secret location that I don't know about," he said.

"Why can't I stay with them?"

"Because it's safer for you to be somewhere else," he said. I sighed and laid my head against my seat. "You will be attending Rower High School."

"Wait, I have to attend a public school?!" I yelled, "Why can't I get a tutor like I usually do?"

"You're trying to look like a normal teenager and going to school is how to do that," he said. Being normal was going to be horrible. "You're not to tell anyone about who you are."

"When do I get to go home?" I asked.

"Like I said, you'll be staying in America until further notice," he said.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. When we got to America I quickly changed into "customary" clothes, a.k.a. loose fitting pants and top. I gently pulled my hair out of a bun and let it hang. My make-up was wiped off and my heels replaced with sneakers. I sighed when I looked in the mirror.

"Goodbye, Michelle Rosalinda, hello, Mitchie Torres," I mumbled and walked out. My fake family waved me over to them.

"I'm Kyle and this is Grace," the man said, "You must be Michelle, I mean, Mitchie," he continued, winking.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said, shaking their hands.

"Come on, we'll show you to the house," Grace said and we walked outside. They called a taxi and we headed to their house. It was a small house with two stories. My room was a small bedroom with a bed, a small closet, and a desk with a computer on it. Next door was a bathroom and there was a door leading to it from my room. I plopped my one bag on my bed. I was only allowed to bring a few things like my make-up. Inside the closet was a small, purple backpack with some notebooks and a case of pencils. I'm guessing this was for school. Why couldn't I just go with Mother and Father?

* * *

**Yes, another new story idea. Now I'm working on NINE stories. If you go and count the stories I've posted on here than you'll see that I have posted only 8 stories now that are in progress but the 9th idea is something that I haven't worked on yet or come up with a name for.**

**This just popped into my head when I was looking at some summaries for fanfics about Camp Rock and there was one about something related to Princess Protection Program (but I'm not stealing that idea) and I started thinking, what if Mitchie was a princess and Shane was a regular guy? Then the entire final scenes started (literally) playing in my head.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie's Point of View

"Mitchie, time for school," Grace called. I miss my castle and my maids that would come and make my stuff and, most of all, I wish not getting up at 7 in the morning.

"Fine, I'm coming," I groaned and rolled out of bed.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I headed off to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was sticking up all over the place and there were small bags under my eyes. Groaning, I took a quick shower and applied a quick layer of make-up. I rushed downstairs, grabbed my backpack, and went outside. The house was close enough to walk to school in about 15 minutes.

The school was a big 2 story building painted white. I was 10 minutes early but the place was already crowded with students. I made my way straight to the office to get my schedule.

"How can I help you, dear?" the receptionist said.

"I'm Miche… I mean, Mitchie Torres," I said.

"Oh, yes, I have your schedule right here." I grabbed it and a map and walked back outside.

First I had Math in room 722 but I had to find locker 63. I tried to figure out the map and figure out where to go. I was paying so much attention to the map that I didn't watch where I was going and bumped into someone going the other way.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry," I said, gathering the stuff that we had dropped.

"No, no, it's okay, it was an accident," she said. "I'm Caitlyn, by the way," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Mitchie," I said and shook her hand.

"New girl?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm trying to find locker 63."

"It's actually right there," she said and pointed to a group of lockers right behind her.

"Thanks," I said, "Now how about room 722?"

"Up the stairs, take a right, and it's the fifth door on your left," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So, Mitchie, we should hang out sometime," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, that would be cool," I said. Wow, who would have thought that on my first day of school I was going to make a friend? In my over 17 years in my country I had no friends, only a few maids that I get along with. There had just never been time for friends with all of the responsibilities I had.

Shane's Point of View

"Hey, guys," I said as I walked up to Nate and Jason before school.

"Hey, don't forget that…" Nate said.

I tuned him out what I saw a girl walk behind him. She clutched a piece of paper like it was her life. Her brown hair flowed about halfway down her back. The girl looked absolutely beautiful.

"Shane? Shane!" Nate said, snapping me out of my small trance. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, um, no," I said, my eyes still on that girl.

"I said that we have band practice for the talent show today right after school. Some on, this is a big deal. The winner gets to record a demo," Nate said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I'll be there," I said.

"Late, as always," Nate mumbled.

"You might want to speak up. I don't think Shane could hear you," Jason said. Nate and I rolled out eyes.

"It's like you don't know me at all," I said, "And the talent show isn't for 2 months."

"And if we keep thinking like that, we're not going to win," Nate said.

"And if you keep acting like that you're never going to get a date," I joked. The bell rang and the three of us rushed off to class.

* * *

**I realized about halfway through this chapter that I have to write 6 months of fluff. Pure, undramatic fluff. There will be drama towards the end and a little at the beginning-ish but then fluff. Please forgive me if you are fans of my other stories and I take a while to update because I want to work on this but I have this entire story planned out and want to get it done.**

**Vote on my poll if you read JSS.**


	3. Important

**Hey everyone. I know i promised a mass update but i had a pile of big projects, all due tomorrow so i couldn't find the time to work on the chapters.**

**The reason for this is that today is the one year anniversary of when i got my account on . I found this site when i was home sick and i was trying to find the Camp Rock 2 summary. The search didn't go as planned and i accidentally wound up here. I just want to thank all of my friends and fans for their support and reviews. I also want to say that i'm happy with how much i have progressed in my writing abilities. I also want to thank Devilpup. If she reads this i just want her to know that her story, After The Credits Roll, is what inspired me to start writing.**

**In other news, expect the end of JSS on the 10th because that is the 1 year anniversary of when i started TBH so i'm gonna work hard on that.**

**I will post the 2 chapters i actually got done tomorrow cause i have to go to bed and they are sitting downstairs in a notebook right now.**

**Well, since i've had a cold for a while and i have to get up early for school, i guess that's all. Thanks again for the wonderful year.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shane's Point of View

I didn't see the new girl again until third period Biology. We were paired together as lab partners for the year. I snuck glances at her while the teacher was talking. She was just staring at the paper the teacher had put in front of us. Once I caught her eye but she went red and quickly looked back down. She ignored me for the rest of class.

When the bell rang, we both stood up and headed to the door at the same time. The second we stepped into the hall, she was shoved into me and all her books and papers fell to the floor.

"Not again," she groaned and bent to pick them up.

"Here, let me help," I said and knelt down.

"Thanks…um…," she muttered as I handed her stuff back.

"Shane," I said.

"Mich-…Mitchie," she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiled, and headed to my next class.

Mitchie's Point of View

The boy, I mean, Shane's voice made me melt and his smile made my heart skip a beat. Thinking about him made me feel like I was floating as I headed to my next class.

I saw him again in my last class, choir. He didn't notice me at first. He was busy talking to a slightly shorter boy with thick, curly, black hair and a slightly taller boy with straight, black hair. I slowly walked over to a chair across the room from him. Shane looked at me suddenly as if he could tell I was looking at him. We locked eyes for just an instant before the shorter boy got his attention back.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Tanner," a woman said, entering the room. She looked to be in her late 20's with long, blonde hair going about an inch past her shoulder. Mrs. Tanner was tall with long legs and lots of curves. About half the boys in class were staring at her in lust while the girls rolled their eyes.

"To start off the year, I need to hear you all sing," she said, "Why don't we start off with you, Shane?"

"Sure," he said and walked to the front of the room, looking towards me the whole time. He cleared his throat and started to sing while the girls stared at him in lust.

_We don't have time left to regret, hold on  
And well take more than common sense, hold on  
So stop your wondering, take a stand, hold on  
'Cause there's more to life than just to live, hold on_

_'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

_One single smile, a helping hand, hold on  
It's not that hard to be a friend, hold on  
So don't give up, stand 'til the end, hold on  
'Cause there's more to life than just to live, hold on_

_'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

_When it falls apart and you're feeling lost  
All your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on  
Hold on!_

_'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

_'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

_

* * *

_

**YES! I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO UPDATING! anyway, if u read JSS, VOTE ON THE POLL! voting ends soon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mitchie's Point of View

After Shane, Mrs. Tanner called on the boys Shane had been talking to, Nate and Jason, while the girls swooned. Then she continued to call on people. She only got around to half the class before the bell rang, ending school. Everyone rushed out of the room. I walked, slowly, out of the school then started the walk home.

As I was walking, I spotted Shane walking across the street. Out of fear of rejection, I turned my head away. It worked for about 30 seconds.

"Hey," he called and I heard his footsteps running across the street.

"Hey," I said quietly, blushing.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Um… sure," I said my heart lifting. He wanted to spend time with _me_!

We walked in silence, but not strained silence, a comfortable silence. I didn't realize how close we were getting until our bare arms brushed. Neither of us flinched away from the contact. We walked to my house, about 2 blocks from his, said a quick goodbye, and he walked away. I could still feel his eyes on me.

The next day I saw him in the hallway. He shot me a quick smile. I managed a small smile and continued walking to my first class, glancing at him every few seconds. He was glancing at me while taking to Nate and Jason.

Shane's Point of View

"Shane!" Nate snapped, pulling my attention back to him, "What's with you? You've been acting out of it since yesterday."

"Nothing," I insisted.

"Hey, Shane," a familiar, annoying voice said.

"Oh no," the three of us groaned as Tess walked up.

"So, Shane, any plans for the fall dance?" Tess giggled.

"Yes, I was actually going to ask someone else," I said.

"Oh," she said and her expression dropped as she walked away.

"Who?" Nate and Jason asked.

"No one," I muttered, blushing a little. As if on cue, Mitchie walked by again and they saw me looking at her.

"Oh," Nate said smiling.

"Shut up," I muttered and walked to class, stealing one last glance at her.

* * *

**As I said in Shelf (if you guys read it) my hard drive crashed (again) so i couldn't update for awhile but here's the next chapter.**


	6. AN

**Okay, i need u guys, my faithful readers, to help me decide something. I'm considering getting a Twitter account. The good things about this, u will be able to follow me and i will give little sneak previews of points in stories and u guys will be able to help me sort out ideas to update faster.**

**BUT! I need at least 10 people to say they will follow me on Twitter from this site, and i need u guys to help me with getting an account name. So, if u have a Twitter account and r interested in following me, then PLEASE PM ME (DO NOT REVIEW) and tell me.**


	7. Twitter

**Follow me on Twitter! Name is HJBOWriter**


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mitchie's Point of View

I saw Shane in Biology a little later and he looked nervous whenever he looked at me. Seeing as I've never had to deal with something like this, I had no clue what to make of this.

"Hey," he said finally, towards the end of class.

"Hey to you, too," I said, smiling.

He smiled back, making me feel like I was flying. Something about him made me feel confident and happy like I've never felt. I think I was starting to fall for him. Right as I thought that, I remembered about what I had to do when I turned 18. I turned away and pretended to be focusing on something else to avoid Shane.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," I said.

Thankfully the bell rang just then and I rushed out of the room, avoiding Shane. I knew I couldn't avoid him when we had music later. He would go out of his way to talk to me.

When music did come, I made sure to sit down where there were no seats nearby open. He looked hurt when he walked in and saw me. I avoided looking him in the eyes. He passed a note over to me as the teacher walked in.

"What's wrong?" I read quietly to myself.

I wrote down "Nothing," and passed it back. When I looked towards the teacher she turned to me and smiled.

"Mitchie, why don't you come up here and sing?" she said and I froze in horror.

"Um, okay," I muttered and made my way slowly to the front of the room. I cleared my throat and started to sing.

_I know  
That my love for  
You is real  
It's somethin' true  
That we do  
Just somethin' natural  
That I feel  
When you walk in the room  
When you're near  
I feel my heart skips a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance, together_

(Chorus)  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

I caught Shane's eye at the end and he had a look of aw on his face. Half of the class was looking at me in wonder, including the teacher. She smiled and nodded, ushering me back to my seat. Another note from Shane was passed to me. It said, "Great job. Can we talk after school by my locker?" I caught his eye and nodded.

* * *

**This update is part of my 1 week deadline thing where i have to update every story (not DYHAP or LM Chapter 5 Alternate Versions) in 1 week, started Feb 8th, i have about 2 hours and only 1 more story after this. If i make it, i post a new story or 2 if not, then i'm not going to for a long time.**

**Review :D song is I Promise You by Selena Gomez (which i do not own)**


End file.
